A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a single device that performs several functions. Many MFPs are equipped to perform as printers, scanners, facsimile machines, and copiers. Because they can perform many functions, they are advantageous over their single function counterparts. Moreover, consumers prefer MFPs because purchasing one is often less expensive than separately purchasing a printer, scanner, facsimile machine, and copier. Because of their usefulness and versatility, MFPs are very common in the workplace.
In fact, many companies use MFPs as part of their day-to-day operation. For example, businesses may use the MFPs to print up a report, make copies of the report, send the report to someone else, or even scan a picture to put in the report. From a business perspective, an MFP is valuable because it saves the company money and allows their employees to be more efficient and productive.
Users typically interact with a MFP through a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on the MFP. The GUI provides a mechanism for the user to submit input that species one or more operations for the MFP to perform. For example, the GUI may display one or more digitally rendered screens that each present buttons or other mechanisms that enable the user to specify one or more operations for the MFP to perform, e.g., a pressure sensitive touch pad screen.
It is desirable to customize the GUI of a MFP to accommodate the specific needs of a user. For example, a user may wish to customize the GUI of a MFP to include graphics, e.g., a corporate logo, or otherwise wish to modify the appearance of the GUI. Alternately, a user may wish to customize the behavior of a MFP to modify the functionality supported by the MFP. However, once a MFP has been deployed at a user site, only the manufacturer of the MFP is able to customize the GUI. In other words, the user is unable to customize the display or operation of the GUI of the MFP.
Accordingly, there is an unaddressed need in the art to enable the customization the appearance or behavior of a GUI of a MFP, and to deploy the customizations in an efficient manner.